1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may be configured to perform a certain operation. The semiconductor apparatus may be configured to perform another operation when a preset time passes after the certain operation. For example, when a preset time passes after an A operation, a semiconductor apparatus may be configured to perform a B operation.
A semiconductor apparatus may employ a control circuit for controlling the operation timings of the A operation and the B operation. In an asynchronous semiconductor apparatus, an RC delay circuit, an inverter chain, or the like may be used to control operation timings, In a synchronous semiconductor apparatus, a circuit for counting cycles of a clock and measuring a preset time may be used to control operation timings.
As semiconductor apparatuses are developed, the number of circuits used for performing other operations in response to the passing of preset times after certain operations has increased. To accommodate the increased number of circuits used for measuring preset times, the area used by the semiconductor apparatuses has increased.